Prologue
Prologue is the prologue of the Guardians of The Hidden World. Chapter 0 Freygair Ingerman "Welcome to the 250th Dragon Initiation Ceremony." To my left stood a cluster of initiates ready for the Ceremony. Most were excited, a few bored and others who stood apart from the rest. 10 of those children will be chosen as Guardians. None of them looked ready. But they will be, in due time. To my right was a beautiful view out beyond our island. The view was glittered with eggs, corals and other gems that scattered the rocky pillars of this world. A brief look from the edge of our island revealed a sudden decline that submerged into the clouds that settled below. On cue, my companion, my Fireworm Princess flew from the depths, followed by an excited pack of young dragons. The group of dragons landed on the clearing, waiting expectantly for the ceremony to begin. "As you all know, I am Freygair Ingerman, the appointed leader of this society. Today marks our most important day in every four years. Today begins the trials in which the mantle of a Guardian is passed from our older to our young. Today is the day a new group of youth in our village will get to learn to live among dragons." A murmur rippled through the crowds, peering around looking for the next grand entrance. As the ritual, our finest three Guardians swooped in on their dragons, earning a cheer from the crowd. It was always customary for three Guardians to look over the 3-week trials ahead of the new initiates. The loud-mouthed Guardian, Ajax was his name, stepped forward. "Welcome initiates. As you have already watched twice or three times now in your lifetime, you are taking part in the first day of the Dragon-Guardian Trials. Don't worry, it's about this awkward each time we do it. So let's begin and choose your Companion!" No-one moved. "Come on guys, at least those of you who've already got a Companion please make your way with your Companion to the front of the clearing," Ajax asked. The girl who was standing on the outskirts of the group darted forward, meeting a Deadly Nadder and a Terrible Terror before quickly continuing off. The crowd cheered. Two other initiates followed suit. Then silence. "Oh. You all forgot how? Come on, all you have to do is 'The Move'. 98% guarantee it'll work." Ajax smiled. The initiates nervously chuckled back, not moving. Ajax groaned. I've seen this 'ceremony' countless times before. It happens every time. No-one has the courage to move. "There's a Skrill, a Dramillion and a Deathsong in the mix this year! All you have to do is step forward and find your companion. It's not that difficult!" "Say for your self A.J." whispered another Guardian, the dark-haired girl. Never remembered her name, but I did remember Ajax's ceremony four years ago. We had to wait 15 minutes before someone moved. And Ajax still didn't move for another 15 minutes. The only reason he didn't run away was that his father was standing in the crowd, watching him. The Jorgensons had a unique culture I've never truly grasp. "Shut up, _____." whispered Ajax. Ajax turned to the initiates in front of him, trying to create eye contact with each and every one of them. "We have all day kids. If you don't think you can do it, you can leave now and remain dragonless forever, or you can step forward into the next stage of this Trial." And the wait continued. Character Appearances Main Characters Minor Characters *Freygair Ingerman *Ajax Jorgenson *Unnamed ex-Guardian girl Dragons *Unnamed Fireworm Princess (Freygair's Companion) Trivia *This section was written by AWESOME512345 to set up the Guardians storyline, led by the Guardians Users. Category:Guardians Category:Sections Category:Guardians Sections